


Jeers, Tears, and Butterflies Chapter 10

by JustDucky92



Series: Butterfly 'Verse [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anal Sex, Angst/Fluff, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, KaiShin relationship, Kaito is awesome!, Kaito is still Kid, No Conan, Oral Sex, femShinichi!, semi graphic sex scene, transgenderShinichi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDucky92/pseuds/JustDucky92
Summary: It's Shinichi's 18th birthday and Kaito has a surprising gift in mind for her ;)





	Jeers, Tears, and Butterflies Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> I out-took this for those of you who don't like to read the smexy scenes and so I could rate the host story as T instead of M. For those of you who chose to read this chapter, enjoy :)

Life had settled down some in the past few months.

Like they had assumed, a few stragglers had escaped the initial takedown of the syndicate but with the data they’d seized finally sorted most, if not all, of them had been rounded up.

With things settled with the syndicate, and Toichi’s killers caught, Shinichi’s parents had resumed their world tour, or as she liked to call it ‘running from the editors’.

The media had been whipped into a frenzy in the beginning after learning that Shinichi had been involved in the takedown of the criminal syndicate and they’d made life hell for her for awhile, but eventually the frenzy died down again and the reporters moved on to bigger fish.

And to her surprise she’d struck something of an accord with Hakuba Saguru.

The detective wasn’t stupid after all and he knew that figures sometimes took potshots at Kaitou Kid though nobody knew why. So when he saw her name alongside Kid’s in the papers getting credit for assisting in the takedown of a major criminal syndicate, he knew they had to be related.  And now it all made sense, in his mind at least, why a detective would work with a thief, even date one. 

There was bigger game afoot.

Though he wasn’t sure why the thief was still pulling heists if that was the case. However, it hadn’t escaped his notice that the thief had a habit of holding the jewels he stole up to the moonlight, and his heists were almost always planned around the full moon.  What that meant, Hakuba wasn’t entirely certain.  What he posited was that the thief was looking for something, some kind of jewel that had nothing to do with the syndicate he’d helped take down.

Hakuba had put together all his data about the thief, about Kuroba Kaito, and the detective that despite everything he respected Kudo Shinichi and decided….to do nothing, to leave them alone. Oh he’d still chase the thief during heists and he wouldn’t hesitate to arrest him if given a chance, but otherwise? 

He decided to trust in his respect of the other detective. Boyfriend or not, he couldn’t see her going along with the thief if there wasn’t a good reason.  Before there had been a criminal syndicate to uncover after all so he shuddered inside to think of what could be driving the pair now.

He accepted that he’d probably never know the whole truth of the story behind Kaitou Kid and his search, though he could guess at most of it. A rather obliquely worded conversation with Kudo to let the other know his intentions and it was done. 

Hakuba felt like he’d turned over a new leaf, he’d seen the surprise in Kudo’s eyes after all, and knew this wasn’t a decision he would have made before. He was surprisingly okay with that though, after all, maybe it had been time for him to learn that the world doesn’t always work in black and white and that shades of gray abound.

It’d been several months since the chaos of Christmas and the takedown of the syndicate.

She and Kaito had been dating for nearly two years now, sometimes she still couldn’t believe it.

Speaking of what she couldn’t believe, a couple months back Hattori had actually managed to stutter out a confession to Kazuha to everyone’s shock. It had only been the 5th or 6th time the guy had tried to confess after all.  To no one’s surprise but his, Kazuha had confessed right back and then apparently nearly strangled him when she hugged him because she was so happy.  They were happily dating now, something that made Shinichi smile every time she talked to them.  They still bickered though, some things would never change.

Today was May 4th, Shinichi’s long awaited 18th birthday. 

She was finally old enough to get the surgery she craved. That last step to take to take in her transition to being all woman.  It was something that she wanted with every fiber of her being, but it was something that she also needed to do if she wanted to stay in Japan.  If she had the surgery she could get her gender legally changed to female, something that she wanted yes but it was more than that.  If she didn’t have the surgery and she stayed in Japan, she would never be able to marry Kaito and she knew that someday she very much wanted to do so.

Shinichi had just a bit longer to wait though everything was already set up, surgeon picked out and appointment set. Since she’d need at least a few weeks of recovery ideally they’d set the surgery for the first day of summer break to give her as long as possible to recover before going back to school.  Her parents were going to fly back to stay with her for a few weeks while she recovered in case she needed any help.

Not quite three months left, anytime she thought about it her heart started to pound in excitement…for various reasons, some maybe more carnal than others though that would have to wait for awhile.

Kaito had made her feel like a princess for her birthday this year, taking her out on the town. He’d had everything planned to perfection like always and it had been wonderful.  The evening had ended with dinner at an very nice restaurant and then by contrast he’d taken her to Beika Park where they’d had home cooked dessert by moonlight on a picnic blanket and then watched the out of season fireworks that Kaito had set off. 

Magical, but then Kaito _was_ a magician.

Shinichi was rather amazed that nobody had died or otherwise ruined their evening, hell they hadn’t even been heckled or sneered at. The sky was going to fall, she just knew it.

The taxi pulled up in front of the mansion and let them both out. Though it was getting late she let Kaito into the house.  They’d been in such a hurry to leave earlier that they’d left the stack of gifts in the library unopened and she was dying of curiosity now that it was time to open them.

They exchanged their shoes for house slippers and she excitedly pulled her boyfriend into the library so she could open her gifts.

Kaito watched with a fond smile as she opened each one.

Most were pretty standard. A couple new books from some of her favorite authors that she had to force her fingers to put down, a pretty blouse that she fingered before setting aside, some new makeup (which wasn’t that weird coming from Kaito when one considered how often he dressed as a woman for his disguises and how good with makeup he must be), and a goofy statuette set of Sherlock Holmes and Arsène Lupin where Lupin was being chased by Holmes and had somehow managed to plant a foot squarely in Holmes’ face.   Shinichi just rolled her eyes when she saw the statues, only Kaito could find something like that.

Her eyes lit up when she opened the two tickets to a Sherlock Holmes symposium being held next month though. Kaito made a quip about hoping it ended up better than their last Holmes outing but she kissed him anyway.

The last gift was her favorite though.

When she tore off the wrapping she was presented with a long thin jeweler’s box and when she opened it her eyes widened in awe at the beautiful bracelet inside. It matched the jewelry set Kaito had given her their first White Day together.  The bracelet itself was made of delicate silver links with those same gorgeous sapphire blue cloisonné butterfly charms hanging from it, interspersed with small circles of white jade.

“Turn it over,” his voice was slightly gruff.

Shinichi looked up, eyes questioning, but he didn’t elaborate so she looked back at the bracelet in her lap. She turned it over and immediately saw that on the back of the butterfly charms dates were engraved.  Her birthday with a tiny birthstone, his birthday with a tiny birthstone, the day they met (how did he remember that, of course she did to so she was one to talk), the day they started dating, and the day they brought down the syndicate for good.  All of those were on there, all were dates important to the both of them.

“Oh,” her voice wavered a bit. If she had thought the bracelet beautiful before, it was even more so now.  It was their _story_.

Kaito’s voice was shy as he said, “There are a couple open spots if something happens later that we want to add and there’s room on the bracelet to add more charms if needed too. Do you like it?”

She gently set the jeweler’s box on the coffee table, “No.” She looked up and saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes before she smiled, “I love it.”

Shinichi then launched herself off the couch to land in Kaito’s lap with a plop. She was sitting facing him with her legs straddling his lap, knees on the chair, and she saw the surprise in his eyes before she grabbed his face and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Kaito was only a passive recipient for a moment before he surged up into her, tongue tangling with hers wetly, as his hands came up to grip her waist. One of his hands wandered up her side to tangle in her hair as he tilted her head for better access to her mouth while the other slid up her side to gently cup her breast.  When she didn’t immediately stop him he squeezed gently and thumbed at the pebbled nipple he could feel through the layers of fabric separating them causing her to moan into his mouth.

Then Shinichi stiffened in his arms and pulled back, both hands placed firmly on his chest as they both panted. “Kaito, stop.”

Kaito searched her eyes, saw the badly concealed want and desire and made a decision.

For nearly two years now they’d been dating, and for the whole of that time Shinichi hadn’t let him touch her beyond passionate kisses and the occasional caress. He’d been patient, he was a gentleman after all and a gentleman doesn’t push a lady before she’s ready.  The problem is, their situation wasn’t normal, and he was almost positive that the reasons Shinichi was holding back were the wrong ones.  Maybe, in this situation, a push was exactly what she needed.

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked in a low voice, still searching her eyes.

“K-,” she cut off with a gasp as with the hand still cupping her breast he thumbed her nipple again.

Shinichi ducked her head, hair falling in her eyes, before using the hands still pressed against his chest as leverage to push herself off his lap. “Dammit Kaito,” her eyes were angry as she glared at him.  “Why did you have to go and ruin such an otherwise beautiful night?”  She turned and made to storm from the room.

Kaito quickly jumped from the chair and grabbed her wrist before she could leave. “I’m not the one ruining it Shin-chan.” 

She stiffened in front of him but refused to turn around.

“Just…listen to me, please? That’s all I ask.  I won’t push if you really don’t want me to, you know I won’t.”  Kaito reached out and gently grabbed Shinichi’s shoulder and turned her to face him.  Her sapphire eyes when they met his were full of her conflicting emotions.

He reached up and ran a knuckle down the smooth skin of her cheek, “You think that I don’t know what you’re doing? You think that I don’t see how you melt into me every time I touch you?  If I thought that you really didn’t want me to, you know that I would never.  But that isn’t the case is it butterfly?  That’s not why you’re holding back.  You’re holding back because you don’t trust me.  Because you’re afraid.”

A thread of fear and vulnerability entered her eyes and he knew that he’d hit the mark.

“That’s not…it’s-it’s just…I haven’t had the surgery…once I have,” Shinichi’s voice was low and wavering, sapphire eyes imploring him to understand and it about broke his heart.

Kaito cupped her cheek, “You’re afraid if I saw you now that I’d come to my senses and run away, or be disgusted or something, right?” Her eyes darted away at his words, the only answer he needed.  “Shinichi, those insecurities won’t go away just because of some surgery.  They’ll still be lurking in the shadows for us to deal with later.”

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, “That couldn’t be further from the truth anyway. Nothing about your body could ever disgust me.  You’re my butterfly, remember?”

He could see in her eyes that she wanted to believe him but...

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

“I know,” he said gently, “I understand, I do. Let me prove it to you Shinichi.  Let me show you that even now I see you as a fully beautiful woman my butterfly.  Let me love you, I promise you won’t regret it.”

Kaito leaned down and kissed her gently, searchingly. At first she didn’t respond and he could feel the struggle inside her.  Just as he was just about to pull away she melted into him and started to kiss him back and something inside him rejoiced. 

He’d gotten through to her.

He wrapped his arms around Shinichi’s back and pulled her in tight even as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, fingers playing in his hair. The kiss was quickly turning carnal as their tongues slid together wetly and his hand slid down to clamp onto her hip.

Kaito broke away with a gasp, taking in his girlfriend’s rosy cheeks and saliva covered lips with a primal feeling. “Are you sure about this Shinichi?”

There was still a bit of hesitation in her eyes but she nodded.

“Then not here.” He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The trip up the stairs seemed to have cooled some of Shinichi’s ardor and brought a return of some of her fear. Kaito couldn’t have that so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, hand tangling in her hair.

With the other hand he made a complicated gesture, and with a puff of pink smoke, a familiar white box appeared sitting on the bed.

Shinichi pulled back and stared at it in surprise before turning back to Kaito.

He smiled gently, “Wear it? Please, for me?  You’d look so beautiful.”

She bit her lip as she deliberated before quickly darting forward and grabbing the box off the bed and clutching it to her chest. She then nearly raced into the en-suite bathroom leaving him alone in her room.

Kaito took a deep breath, scarcely believing that this was really happening, before looking around the room with new eyes. His gaze fell on her nightstand and he was suddenly reminded of the fact that they’d need lube of some sort if this really happened.  He rummaged through the drawers, surely she had….ah found it!  He set the bottle on the nightstand, turned the blanket on the bed back, and then went to stand in the middle of the room, unsure what to do with himself.

It wasn’t like he’d ever done anything like this before. He was running on books, the internet, and instinct at this point.  His only hope was that he managed to make this good for her.

If she ever came out of the bathroom that is.

“Shinichi?” he called tentatively.

Suddenly the door cracked open.

Her face was red when she peeked around the door. At first just her face, but then her body followed until she closed the door and leaned back against it.  Her gaze darted to the nightstand and he saw her cheeks flush another shade.

Kaito’s mouth went dry at the vision before him. He had been right, Shinichi looked beautiful in the négligée.

 The white silk clung to her curves like a second skin and was so sheer he could see through it to the skin underneath.  She’d pulled the waterfall of her hair, which now reached mid-back, forward to cover her breasts but still she was stunning.  The sight of the sapphire blue lace at the bottom that barely brushed mid-thigh enticed him, as did the shadow of the matching blue lace panties he could see through the silk itself.

“Shinichi,” he said hoarsely, “you look…”

Then he noticed that she was trembling, and not in desire. He frowned.

Kaito took a few steps forward until he stood in front of her and then reached out and lifted her chin till she was looking at him. “We don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to butterfly.  I won’t mind you know, it’s okay.”

Shinichi’s sapphire eyes widened in panic at his words, “No!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “I want this, I do…I just…” her eyes were earnest and vulnerable at the same time as she pleaded with him.  “Make me believe you?  Make me believe that those weren’t just pretty words earlier.”

Strangely touched that even when shaking in fear she was willing to put her trust in him, he nodded. He refused to let her down now.

Slowly he leaned down and softly covered her lips with his. He started out slow, gently coaxing her lips open with teeth and tongue, until once again their tongues were dueling and she was melted against him.

Kaito broke off to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck, making Shinichi gasp and arch into him. He wrapped his arms around her body, the silk of the négligée cool and slick against his hands as he licked a path back up her neck to suck and nibble on her ear lobe.

“K-Kaito,” she gasped in his ear.

He walked backwards till his knees hit the end of the bed and abruptly sat down. Now Shinichi was standing between his legs, his head level with her chest.

He lifted a hand and brushed the last clinging bits of hair back over her shoulders.

Beautiful.

Without her hair blocking his view he could clearly see the dark outlines of her pebbled nipples pushing at the white silk and he couldn’t resist such a tempting sight. He gently trailed his hands down her silk covered sides before grasping her hips and hauling her closer, leaning forward and running his tongue over her silk covered nipple.

Shinichi gasped and moaned above him, her hands shooting out to grab onto his shoulders in a death grip as he continued to lick and nip at her nipple, leaving a wet patch on the silk, before switching to the other to give it the same treatment.

When her hands suddenly moved to his chest and started fumbling he immediately broke off to make sure she was still alright with what they were doing. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes lidded and earnest, and when he realized she was just trying to unbutton his shirt he relaxed.

She eventually got all the buttons undone and rested her hands on his bare chest as she leaned down to kiss him again, pushing the shirt off his shoulders as their tongues danced together until Kaito was able to pull it off completely and toss it away.

His hands rucked up the negligee as they kissed until the silk was bunched around her waist and the hem lifted above her lace panties. One of his hands slipped under the hem onto the bare skin of her waist and she gasped into the kiss.  That hand continued to travel upwards to tentatively cup her bare breast where he gently squeezed and played with her nipple, making her moan deeply.

She was shaking slightly in his arms now, but this time he knew it was from desire. Through the haze of his own desire Kaito knew he needed to move this along.  He was already so hard it was starting to hurt and they’d barely started.  If he had any hope of lasting long enough to make this good for her the main event was going to have to start soon.

Kaito dropped his hands as he broke the kiss, raising them to her shoulders to gently push her back as he stood. He walked around the bed to hit the light switch, darkening the room and bathing it in moonlight from the nearly full moon shining in the window across from Shinichi’s bed.  The moon would be plenty of light to see by tonight.

He moved back to stand in front of her and pulled her back into his arms for another scorching kiss before grabbing the lace edge of the négligée and lifting it questioningly.

Shinichi immediately caught on to what he was asking and only hesitated for a moment before lifting her arms so he could lift the négligée over her head and off, tossing it aside, and leaving her in nothing but her blue lace panties.

He gently turned her and pushed until she fell back sprawling on the bed. He wanted so badly to look, but he knew if he did that he’d be lost. 

So instead he looked down and concentrated on making his shaking hands unbutton and unzip his pants and push them down, finally giving him a bit of relief. He stepped out of the pants and kicked them off to the side then leaned down and did an awkward hop on each foot as he removed his socks, though he decided to leave his boxers on for now.

Kaito crawled onto the bed to kneel between Shinichi’s spread legs and finally allowed himself to look.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, eyes wide and reverent.

She was lying with her head on the pillow, hair in a messy fan beneath her. The moonlight was throwing her body into stark relief, turning her skin silver, the shadows dark and black.  Her hands were fisted in the sheets on either side of her body, though he could tell it was from nervousness not desire, as she fought the urge to cover herself.

His eyes trailed down to her lace panties. He could see the lump in the front of them that didn’t look entirely comfortable.  She wasn’t hard, not like he was, but she wasn’t completely uninterested either and that made him glad.  She apparently enjoyed his touch as much as he enjoyed touching her.

Kaito trailed his hands over her smooth thighs as his eyes trailed back up to land on her uncovered breasts, drinking them in.

Shinichi looked like a goddess come to life in the moonlight, and suddenly he had to squeeze his eyes shut and breathe through a spike of desire. Dammit, he gritted his teeth.  At this rate he was going to spill in his boxers before they even really got started.

When he opened his eyes he startled at the change in her expression. Before she’d looked rather vulnerable, but now?  Her eyes were confident and a slightly wicked smirk crossed her face.

“Shinichi?”

She leaned up and rearranged herself till she was kneeling before him then leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped one hand around his neck, holding him in place, the other she trailed down his chest, playing briefly with his waistband before boldly cupping him through his boxers.

The shock and jolt of pleasure caused him to arch his back as he thrust his hips into her touch, breaking the kiss as he cried out, “Ah!”

“Thought so,” she smirked slightly.

“Shi-Shinichi…d-don’t,” he stuttered and moaned as she continued to lightly stroke him through his boxers.

“Shh…I’m just going to take the edge off. I think that’ll be better for both of us in the end, don’t you?”  She grabbed his shoulders and managed to get them turned around on the bed before pushing him backwards till he was the one sprawled out.  Shinichi then grabbed the legs of boxers and tugged, “I think it’s time to for these to go.”

Kaito obliged by bracing himself and lifting off the bed slightly so she could pull them down and off, tossing them away, making his cock spring out and slap his belly. It was already an angry red and leaking.  It looked beautiful to her, but she also knew that he was way too close to have ever lasted.  She’d had the right idea.

His rangy body was completely bare for the first time and she drunk it in for a moment before leaning over and studying his cock. She grabbed it by the base, touching it flesh to flesh for the first time, making Kaito groan deeply and fist his hands in the sheets.

Shinichi tentatively licked the tip, tasting it, and upon finding the taste not unpleasant ran her tongue from the base to the tip in one long stripe.

Kaito choked and groaned, “Shi-Shinichi, oh Kami-sama.”

She swirled her tongue around the head before pulling it into her mouth and sucking gently, then more firmly, making his hips buck up and forcing more of his cock into her mouth and gagging her a bit. She pulled back to breathe, and then sucked the head of his cock back into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, treating him a bit like a popsicle on a summer’s day.

Kaito’s hand came up to land in her hair, “Shi-Shinichi…gonna…gonna.”

She understood his warning and redoubled her efforts till she felt him swell and a moment later her mouth was full of a warm, salty, and slightly bitter fluid as he let out a wordless cry. She swallowed quickly, determined to not waste a drop, though in the end a few drips escaped her lips to dribble down her chin.

Shinichi licked him clean of the last drops of cum before sitting back and licking her lips experimentally. Not bad.  Not great but not bad either.

Kaito just lay there panting, boneless after an amazing orgasm, his first at the hands of another person. He opened his eyes and gaped at the sight of a mostly naked Shinichi kneeling between his legs, chin glistening in the moonlight with his cum.  He groaned and threw his arm over his eyes when the sight made his cock twitch.  He knew all about teenage refractory periods, but this was just ridiculous.

“What brought that on butterfly?” he asked still slightly breathlessly.

She chuckled and wiped her chin, “I could tell that you needed it.”

He dared to lower the arm and look questioningly at her, “But before…”

Shinichi understood what he was getting at and she smiled softly, “That was you Kaito. Seeing you struggling for control like that, knowing it was because of me, it was a powerful feeling.  Arigatou.  Now, are you better now that the edge is off?”

He nodded.

“Good, because you still have a promise to keep.” She smirked and crawled over him till her legs were spread to either side of his hips and she was nearly sitting in his lap then leaned down and kissed him, tongue licking its way into his mouth as he kissed her back.

Kaito could taste himself on her lips and tongue. He wasn’t sure if that was supposed to excite him or not but it did.  He ran a hand down her bare back, tracing the bumps of her spine and making her shiver, before grabbing her lace covered ass and grinding her down into him, making them both gasp.

Keeping his hand on her ass, he wrapped his other arm over her shoulders and held her tight as with a sudden twist he flipped them on the bed, eliciting a squeak of surprise from his girlfriend as she ended up on her back underneath him.

He moved her hair out of the way, marveling at the silver of her skin in the moonlight once again for a moment, before he dove back in, kissing and licking his way down her neck, making her arch into his touch with a soft moan, until he reached her chest. He cupped her breasts with both hands as he leaned down and licked and nipped at her nipple, causing her to squirm underneath him as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.  “K-Kaito,” she said breathily.

He switched to the other nipple and gave it the same attention, leaving the first glistening wetly in the moonlight.

“Kaito please!” she begged, legs shifting restlessly beneath him.

He leaned back, settling once more on his knees between her legs, pleased with his work.

By this time he was almost fully hard again to his embarrassment, cock jutting in front of him proudly. He could see that the lump in Shinichi’s panties had gotten more defined as well and it no longer looked even mildly comfortable.

Kaito ran his hands up her legs to grip the waist of her lace panties on both sides and waited.

A hint of vulnerability traced through her expression again, laced with the desire, before she lifted her hips so he could remove the panties. They both knew that this was the defining moment in what they were doing, the moment she had so dreaded.

Kaito managed to somewhat awkwardly remove the garment and toss it aside before taking a breath and looking up.

His first thought was that while it was somewhat jarring to see a cock and balls attached to his girlfriend, it wasn’t even as bad as he’d thought it would be. Maybe because, like everything else about her, even her cock was feminine in its own way. 

It was smallish and slim, a combination of her age when she started the treatment and the treatment itself he supposed. She was not quite as hard as he was and yet he had a feeling that that was probably about as hard as she ever got if what he read about the effects of HRT were true, though of course he couldn’t be sure.

Her legs started to shift nervously and he knew that studying time was up.

Kaito ran his hand up her leg again, stilling the shifting, to lightly rest on her groin. He took a breath and gently encircled her cock with his hand and stroked it.

Shinichi arched her back and cried out, biting her lip, “Ungh!”

He really had no clue what he was doing at this end so he just tried what he liked, pleased at the response he gained. He marveled a bit at the smoothness of her cock in his hand, completely unlike his own.  It felt a little odd to him to be holding a cock other than his, but it was Shinichi’s so he was okay with it as he knew he would be.

“K-Kaito, p-please,” Shinichi spread her legs a little in clear invitation and hitched her hips, eyes hazy with desire.

His own widened in sudden understanding before releasing her and fumbling for the lube on the nightstand. He uncapped it and spread some of the cool liquid on his fingers, rubbing them together to try to warm it up.

Kaito then tentatively trailed his fingers down between her legs to rest on her entrance, tapping the puckered and quivering muscle experimentally, making her jerk.

Shinichi’s hands shot out to grip the sheets once more and she nodded. He watched her face as he slowly eased one finger inside her, amazed at how hot and tight she was and starting to question if this would even work.

He worked that one finger in and out for a minute before gently adding a second, making her hiss and tense around his fingers.

With his other hand he stroked her stomach soothingly to help her relax and soon enough he was moving both fingers in her, scissoring and stretching, while the other hand lightly stroked her cock.

She started to whimper and moan, rocking back onto his fingers then forward into his touch, and he knew that it had started to feel good for her.

By this time his own need was starting to reach a fever pitch again but he’d be damned if he’d hurt her more than necessary by rushing through this. He could wait.

Kaito slid in the third finger and she barely tensed this time, just continued to make little unintelligible noises as he fingered her, before she cried out suddenly, back arching, when he crooked his fingers and hit a soft spongy spot inside. He blinked for a moment before he understood.  He’d found her prostate.  He ran his fingers across it again, testingly, and she positively keened beneath him.

He was a little shocked, was it really that good?

Shinichi’s hands came up and clamped on his shoulders, nails digging into the skin, “K-Kaito, p-please, oh Kami-sama please!”

Kaito wasn’t sure he could wait much longer anyway. He pulled his fingers from inside her, “Condom?”

She shook her head and a blush darkened her already flushed skin, “No. I know we’re both… I want to feel you.”

Her words fired his blood and he nodded, once again reaching for the lube but this time using it on himself, hissing through his teeth as he spread it over his fevered skin. He wiped his hand on the bedspread before tossing the bottle of lube off the side of the bed.  They could find it later.

Kaito leaned over and kissed her hungrily before leaning back and spreading her legs. He hooked one with his arm, pushing it up and giving himself the access he needed to line his cock up with her glistening and loosened entrance.

“Ready butterfly?” he asked as he rested the head of his cock against her.

Her eyes were determined as she nodded though a hint of nervousness remained.

He took a deep breath and then slowly started pressing inside. He stopped immediately after the head popped through the ring of muscle and she gave a small pained whimper, giving her a moment to adjust. 

No matter how much he’d stretched her, his cock was still bigger than three fingers so he couldn’t help that it was going to hurt at least a little.

After a minute Shinichi nodded for him to continue and Kaito used his grip on her leg and opposite hip to hold her steady as he slowly, inexorably, pressed inside.

Her back arched a little beneath him and she groaned as he pressed further and further inside. Going so slow about made him lose his damn mind but he refused to hurt her more than necessary, refused.

Finally he bottomed out, pelvis hitting the cheeks of her ass. He panted a bit from the strain of holding back and giving her time to adjust to the intrusion.

Kaito fell forward over her and buried his face in her shoulder, groaning as she tensed around him, “Shinichi…so hot…so tight.” He turned his head and pressed kisses to the side of her face to try to distract himself from the tight grip she had on him until finally he felt her relax slightly.

Shinichi tilted her hips in a clear invitation to move and all he could think was: Thank Kami-sama!

He hitched her leg up over his arm again, her other wrapping around his waist with her foot resting on his ass, his other arm grabbed her shoulder for leverage. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in, making her cry out.

He looked up in alarm, not sure if he’d hurt her or not, when she thumped him on the ass with her foot and clawed at his back, “ _Move_ Kaito!”

He gave a breathless chuckle, apparently it had been a good cry. “As you wish butterfly.”

Kaito started to thrust in and out, slowly at first, until he found his rhythm and the dam broke. Suddenly he was pounding into her as he licked and chewed at her neck and collarbone, some part of him dimly aware that she was sure to have hickeys in the morning.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their breathless cries, panting breaths, and the slapping of skin on skin.

His hair was clinging wetly to his forehead and sweat was dripping down his back and cheeks. Her own skin was glistening wetly in the moonlight still coming in through the window.

Kaito could feel the ball of tension in his gut start to wind tighter and knew he was getting close. He dropped her leg for it to wrap around his waist like its twin and brought both hands to her hips to change his angle, searching for that spot from earlier.

When her back arched up off the bed and her cries hit a new note he knew that he’d found it. He repeatedly jabbed at the spot, making her cries get higher and higher as Shinichi scrabbled at his back.

Suddenly she damn near howled his name in his ear as she clamped down around him.

 He knew a moment’s pride for making her come before the tight grip she had on him pushed him over the edge as well.  He moaned low in her ear as he shoved as deep as he could and started to come, spurting deep inside her.

Shinichi gave a little gasp and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her body as he shook above her.

They stayed like this for a couple minutes, just enjoying the closeness and catching their breaths.

Kaito raised himself up on one hand and used the other to wipe his sweaty face before gazing adoringly down at his flushed and sweaty girlfriend. Shinichi looked utterly debauched and he couldn’t help swooping in for a gentle kiss.  They both flinched back with a slight wince a moment later though when Kaito’s softening cock slid free with a wet plop.

Shinichi wiggled her hips experimentally and a thread of concern wormed into Kaito’s eyes. “Are you alright?  I didn’t hurt you did I?”

She smiled softly and lifted a hand to cup his cheek, “I’m fine, better than fine even. That was…”

“Amazing,” he finished

She nodded.

Kaito sat back on his heels, “Let me get something to clean us up before we dry this way.”

 He levered himself off the bed and managed to drunkenly stumble his way into the bathroom, making Shinichi chuckle in the other room.  He wet a washcloth with warm water and cleaned himself, rinsed it, then carried it back to the bedroom to a sleepy eyed Shinichi where he rather gratefully sank back onto the bed.

Kaito looked curiously at her now soft cock. There was only a very small puddle under it, another of the things he’d read about proven true. 

He gently wiped her, careful of her oversensitive skin, then refolded the washcloth. He glanced up to her face then back down, then back up.

When Shinichi realized what he wanted she blushed but spread her legs anyway so that he could reach with the cloth to wipe away the excess lube and escaping cum. Gentle as he was she still winced and hissed a little when the cloth touched her sore entrance.  When he was finished he tossed the cloth at the laundry hamper, not bothering to see if it made it or not before curling up next to Shinichi on his side.

“Sorry.”

She rolled over on her side to face him and shook her head, “Don’t be. It was…wonderful.  Well worth a little soreness.”

Kaito let go of his concerns when he searched her eyes and only found a deep seated contentedness.

“Thank you Kaito,” Shinichi said softly, “for keeping your promise. For making me believe you.  You were right before, I just didn’t want to see it.”

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, “Anytime butterfly.”

Kaito entwined their hands and held them up in the moonlight, “You know we should-,” Shinichi yanked their arms down, cutting him off.

Her eyes narrowed, “If you say we should add this date to the charm bracelet you gave me you’ve got another think coming. Just what would we say it represented if somebody asked?” she asked incredulously.

He smiled sweetly, “The day you finally trusted me completely.”

Shinichi just stared at him for a moment before resting her forehead on the bed in front of her and groaning. “That’s so corny Kaito.”

“But true,” he pointed out.

“That’s beside the point,” she mumbled into the bed. She lifted her head and glared at him, “A lot of people would guess what we meant from those words.  Our parents definitely would.  I have no desire to discuss this with my mother if I don’t have to.  So no.  N. O.”

Kaito smiled blithely, “I’ll wear you down, you’ll see. Also, I hate to break it to you but the parent ship has probably already sailed.”

Her eyes widened in panic, “What do you mean?”

“If you care to remember, my mother is actually home for once.” His eyes danced with mirth at the dawning horror on Shinichi’s face, “Therefore, since it is now,” he glanced at the clock, “2am she’s probably assumed I’ve either been murdered or I’m staying over at your place, the latter is the most likely of course after a planned romantic evening.  And we both know that my mother will talk to your mother, so…” he shrugged lightly.

She inched forward and dropped her face on his chest, hands clutching his arms. “I’m doomed,” she moaned.

Kaito chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly, “There there, it’s not that bad. Maybe we’ll think of something in the morning or I could try to sneak in without waking her or something.”

Shinichi lifted her face, stunned. “You’d do that?  You’ll have to get up really early and you won’t get much sleep.”

He smiled, “For you butterfly, anything.”

“Thank you.” She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before rolling away and quickly setting the alarm clock to give Kaito enough time to catch the first train to Ekoda in the morning.

Kaito just lay there bemusedly watching her. She _really_ didn’t want her mother to know did she?  He didn’t have the heart to tell her that this probably wasn’t going to work, but he’d try, for her sake.

When she finished and rolled back over and saw him watching her she blushed slightly and smiled apologetically.

He pulled her into him and reached back for the blanket, pulling it over them. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Kaito leaned down and kissed her softly, “Goodnight my butterfly, I love you.”

She snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest. “I love you too Kaito, Goodnight.”

Their position was reminiscent of the night they confessed their feelings to each other two years ago, only this time there was nothing separating them as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Neither clothes nor insecurities.

The butterfly and her rock, content at last.

 

~Omake~

 

“Stop right there young man!”

Kaito froze with one foot on the first step of the staircase.

“And just where have you been all night?”

He cringed as he turned to face his mother.

Kuroba Chikage had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Kaito laughed nervously and thought fast, “I uh stayed over at Shinichi’s last night. It was really late and the trains had stopped running so I thought…hey!”  He flinched back as his mother stuck her face into his and studied his expression.

He got a bad feeling when she wrinkled her nose after taking a delicate sniff. Yeah he knew he was a bit ripe since he hadn’t had a chance to take a shower this morning before catching the train.  He’d sprayed on some of Shinichi’s perfume but apparently it wasn’t working since he’d gotten several odd looks on the train as well.

 Basically, he smelled like sex.

Chikage smirked and took a walk in a circle around her son, making him gulp.

Suddenly she grabbed his shirt collar from behind and yanked it out, nearly strangling him and causing him to yelp.

She whistled when she saw the red scratches decorating his back. “Shin-chan really did a number on your back.”

Kaito stumbled forward as she released him, “Kaa-san!”

Chikage grabbed his shoulders and smiled proudly at him as he blushed bright red, “Mou, my baby boy is all grown up now!” She hugged him tightly before jumping back and wrinkling her nose again, “And you need a shower!”

She released him and bounced off towards the phone, “Oh, wait till I tell Yukiko!”

Kaito just stood there for a moment before sighing. Well, I tried Shinichi.  He dug out his phone as he walked up the stairs, he should probably give her a heads up about her mother.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, smexy scene *blushes*  
> This was new to me since the only thing I’ve written before now was a young adult work. Hope it turned out…well?  
> I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t thought it important they address the last of Shinichi’s insecurities but maybe I’m just too thorough *shrugs*  
> I thought his mother’s reaction was rather appropriate from what I’ve read of her and I couldn’t resist the Omake *sniggers*


End file.
